official_thornsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jal85/Vs. THORNESS
This is just my imagination of Eyad Elimby’s Thorniverse: The Variations of Chaos and is not canon unless Eyad says so. Also, Sunflower cannot translate THORNESS. The translation is just there for the audience(the digital files) to see. Prologue Fast forward in time, and Sunflower has killed every single bee, bug and Thorns Variation, except for THORNESS. This will be his last battle; I wonder how this will turn out? Episode ???:The final battle with THORNESS Name: THORNESS ATK:??? DEF:??? HP:??? Difficulty:??? Powers:??? Chaotic Attacks:??? After killing everyone else, Sunflower came to kill the only other living thing around, THORNESS. Sunflower: So, that’s the last Bee...now I only need to kill... THORNESS: (Materializes out of doodles strewn on the ground) Sunflower: ...That thing. I’m sure this will be easy. THORNESS: THORNESS THORNESS THORNESS. (So, it’s the murderer, Sunflower.) Sunflower: Hah, it can’t even speak properly! Let’s make this quick, just come along and DIE. =) THORNESS: THORNESS THORNESS! (I’d like to see you try!) Battle Starts! THORNESS: THORNESS THORNESS THORNESS!(You think you can beat me that easily?) FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 100/100 FIGHT Sunflower: *Strikes with Porcelain Dipper* THORNESS: ''-99999999999999999999999999999999!!!'' THORNESS: *collapses into doodles* Sunflower: Heh, weakling. Sunflower: Wait a minute... THORNESS: *doodles reform into THORNESS* Sunflower: What??!! It revived??!! Well I killed it once and I’ll do it again! FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 100/100 FIGHT THORNESS’s doodles grabbed your Porcelain Dipper from you! You can’t FIGHT anymore! Sunflower: Well, that doesn’t matter, I’ll get it back and finish you off! • The box shrinks to the size of Sunflower’s SOUL while doodles shoot at him at all angles Sunflower:*hit!* FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 75/100 ITEM THORNESS grabbed all your items! Sunflower: Hey, that’s cheating! THORNESS: THORNESS THORNESS THORNESS, THORNESS THORNESS! THORNESS THORNESS THORNESS!(The other Thorns Variations were holding back against you. They thought they could save you. They PITIED you. But I won’t hold back anything. After all, I have no moral standards.) Sunflower: I don’t even know what you’re saying! Speak properly instead of just saying your own name! THORNESS: THORNESS THORNESS!(Why should I? It’s your loss.) • Homing doodles incoming! Sunflower:*hit!* FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 46/100 MERCY Its’s too late for that, both for you and for THORNESS. THORNESS: THORNESS THORNESS THORNESS!(You know, if you weren’t so murderous, maybe I would have given you a more fair battle. But you incessantly murdered everyone, even when they wanted to spare you. Even when they were defenseless. Even when they thought that you still had some love and care inside of you. But you’re a murderer. Murderers don’t deserve a happy ending or a fair fight.) • The box shrinks to the size of Sunflowers SOUL while doodles relentlessly hit Sunflower’s SOUL! Sunflower:*hit!* FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 1/100 FIGHT You can’t do that since THORNESS has your dipper! THORNESS: THORNESS THORNESS THORNESS!(It’s the end, MURDERER.) *doodles slip into Sunflowers SOUL, making it look like it’s been bound by string. Sunflower’s SOUL cracks and all the EXP he ever owned flows out and materializes into everyone and everything he ever killed* Sunflower looks weakly at all the Thorns Variations, bees and insects, who stare at him in contempt. As he finally dies, THORNESS says, THORNESS THORNESS THORNESS!(Well Sunflower...Life’s just not fair, Sunflower.) Sunflower dies... You can’t respawn. You can’t access your saves. You can’t reset the world. Your SOUL is trapped in the infinite inky abyss by doodles, probably from THORNESS. A ghostly sound emanates...”Think about what you’ve done, and when you are finished, you will be released...”. It almost sounds like THORNESS. You look around and you see many other SOULs, bound to doodles like yours, other Sunflowers that made the same mistake as you ad thought it would be a good idea to go on a killing spree. Your consciousness fades out as you ponder upon what happened and why you were stuck in limbo... END Music: Just find any appropriate Annoying Dog/Dogsong remix Category:Blog posts